


Prove it! (Mikey x Raph) One Shot

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On summer vacations, Mikey finally stands up and asks his brothers why does he always have to be on the bottom. Being answered by excuses, Mikey leaves in a rage, while being followed by Raph, who in turn isn't to pleased with Mikey out burst. Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story. Warning T-CEST, mature content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove it! (Mikey x Raph) One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peachee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachee/gifts).



  
\-------------------------------***************--------------------------------  
**Mikey POV**  
   
Splashing about with playful laughs, chasing each other around, in order to dunk one another into the crystal clear water of the outdoor pool, Mikey and his brothers were enjoying their vacation.  
   
Luck may have it, their human friends were able to score the position of caretaker for one of the most remote ski resorts, that closed during the off season, due over the fact that tourists flock to these parts for the ski hills only.  
   
Unsure why this was, Mikey found this place just breath taking and amazing, why not be open during the summer, there were plenty of activities available, if one just looked around!  
   
The ski trails that were melted, left a fresh path of dirt, which made wonderful hiking trails, especially with its surrounding nature, that bloomed with flowers, lively with wildlife, how could anyone compare this to white dead snow, with the only noises you hear where the wind howling by?  
   
Not just that, the hotel itself had everything anyone would need or desire, from an outdoor pool, hot tub, sauna, and the best part above all, there wasn’t a soul for miles, making this ideal place to kick ones shoes off and relax, yet all that said, he couldn’t complain in the end, it sucks to be them, for he was enjoying every moment of this.  
   
“Well, well, I hear April and Casey, have went puttering down into town and won’t be back until supper time… so that only means one thing!” Raph sat on the edge of the pool, narrowing his eyes, targeting his new prey, instantly the ninja sprang into action, actually catching Leo by surprise, plunging the helpless brother into the water, showing no mercy.  
   
Gasping for air, the blue clad turtle, who at the moment wasn’t even wearing his bandana, managed to get out of Raph’s death hold, which lasted for only a moment, for Raph looking for some overdue relief, was going to get himself a piece of his leader’s ass.  
   
Lunging at him with hungry eyes, Raph bit down hard into Leo’s shoulder, forcing Leo to scream out loud, that was mixed with a pleasurable moan, the fearless leader shuddered under Raph’s body, while turning red in the cheeks.  
   
“Raph not so rough!” Leo spat in spite, elbowing Raph in the chest, making the over eager brother, to let go of him.  
   
Roaring, wiping his mouth, giving his best devilish grin he saved for such occasions, Raph stood tall, showing off his muscular figure, that only he could pull off, “Oh hell! Like yeah, complaining, you loved it! Submit already damn it, you’re mine, leader!”  
   
As soon as the word leader left Raph’s mouth, he was already making his next move, pinning Leo against the wall of the pool, holding his wrists in place, kissing Leo passionately on the lips, as the blue clad turtle submitted, falling apart from Raph’s soft lips and alluring musky aroma.  
   
“Looks like they are having fun,” Donnie purred behind Mikey, trailing his finger down the young turtle’s shoulder, before giving him sweet kisses on his green wet skin.  
   
“Donnie…,” Mikey started trying to push the desires away to allow himself to speak, “Can I take the lead?” Mikey pleaded during moans, feeling Donnie’s tongue traveling up his neck.  
   
Stopping, gently holding onto Mikey’s chin, leading the orange clad turtle to face him, Donnie smiled sweetly, “Mikey, you know that answer,” Donnie kissed him on the lips, enjoying every second of this.  
   
As the kiss deepened, a frustration bubbled up within the small turtle, Mikey pulled away forcefully, part of him regretted it, for he really did want to have some fun with Donnie, yet he also wanted to prove a point, he was becoming tiresome of this game his brothers played.  
   
“Oh, I know the damn answer, like it always is, Mikey, you’re the youngest. Mikey, you’re too submissive. Mikey, you’re the fucken bottom feeder! Every time either one of you I sleep with, gives me the same old shit, the broken record excuses, only difference is each of you state your own truth in your own WAYS!! I’m tired of it, I am sick of being treated like your god damn fuck doll, all glistened up, ready to play with! Never again, if any of you want to touch me, then you have to let me take the lead, be the one on top, the one that will make love to you!”  
   
Slamming his hand into the water in a heap of rage, Mikey didn’t dare to look at them, he didn’t bother to see if there were even shocked or going to crack up, he just didn’t care anymore!  
   
He made his stand and if they wanted to have any sexual fun with him, they had to do so by his rules for once, not going by their own!  
   
\--------------------------------*****************------------------------------------------------  
   
**Raph POV**  
   
Letting go of Leo, shaking his head, Raph should have known the trickster was going to start something soon, considering lately he has been acting on edge compare to before, when it came to fooling around, Raph had to admit, though the signs were clearly there, he wasn’t suspecting Mikey to have such a big hissy fit, like some goddamn drama queen.  
   
“Damn, whiner!” Raph growled, not seeing what his problem was, they all treated Mikey with respect, so what he wasn’t fit to take the lead, doesn’t mean shit, didn’t he enjoy his time with everyone, regardless?  
   
“Raph…” Leo placed his head on Raph’s shoulders, letting out a sigh of sexual frustration with a mix of uncertainty, unsure if this was one of those moments, if he should act like the leader, brother or lover, having all three, it was hard to juggle them around at times, picking the one proper role that suited the situation.  
   
“Raph, he isn’t whining, try to see it through his eyes…” Donnie started to explain feeling bad for Mikey.  
   
Glaring at his genius brother, Raph growled, “Shut up Donnie, where the fuck, do yeah get the idea that you can say anything about this, huh? Yeah treat him the same as everyone else, so don’t try to defend the pussy, when you’re no different than us in the end! Sure, yeah can only fuck the brains out of Mikey, for like hell, I would let you do that to me, and Leo is in the same boat, but that doesn’t mean yeah go around complaining does it? So why the hell is he? Huh! Are we not good enough for his highness?! Don’t we pleasure him the way he likes it! Damn it, this is beyond insulting!!”  
   
“Raph, I don’t think that’s what he was trying to apply…” Leo tried to calm Raph down, one brother on the war path was enough, that brother being the happy go lucky one, was beyond odd, making it a delicate situation, that didn’t need to have Raph fueling the issue with Mikey.  
   
“Unbelievable!” Raph pushed Leo away, not understanding why the two of them was on his case, telling him he was in the wrong, it wasn’t him that set the fireworks, blasting his hateful accusations at them, Mikey did, beside the ungrateful twerp was getting on his nerves as it was, then turns around and pulls this bull shit.  
   
“Raph!” Leo snarled trying to get his young brother to listen to him, only to receive the finger in return.  
   
“Fuck off Leo, as you two assholes aren’t going to take the goddamn time of day to drill some sense into the whining piece of shit, I will!”  
   
Ignoring all protests and pleas from his brothers, Raph let it all fall to deaf ears, he was done with their drama act, feeling so sorry for Mikey, who in turn was obviously looking for attention like usual.  
   
\------------------------------------------------**************---------------------------------------  
   
**Mikey POV**  
   
Stomping through the dirt path, that was one of the ski trails, Mikey kicked some rocks around, the nerve of them all, they all have the privilege to have the chance to express themselves to each other, loving each one, while watching the one they were mating with, moan out their names, shuddering in pure ecstasy, under their arms...  
   
He was always the one on the bottom, clenching the sheets, screaming, wagging his tail, panting for more, not that he didn’t enjoy it, but for once would it kill either of them to give him the honor to do the same to them, show them regardless that they have labeled him as the submissive one, he too could bring them such pleasure they have bestowed upon him.  
   
Why did they keep treating him this way, did they truly see him as someone that wasn’t good enough for them, or was it their pride the true culprit?  
   
To have the younger one with such control over them, was it unbearable, wrong in their mind, for them being older to allow such acts towards them from someone like himself, yet if that was the case, Leo would never give Raph the time of day, if that was how this worked.  
   
Then was it based on strength? Was he weaker than Donnie? No, that couldn’t be it either, the last time he checked he was equal, depending on the fight of course, besides, if that was the case, he should have sorority for he was the battle nexus champion, even defeating Raph with their match…  
   
Sighing letting his anger leave him, Mikey couldn’t hold on to it any longer, it felt odd, and in truth it brought him to places he didn’t want to venture to, not just that, regardless how much he tried to figure this out, what the actual reason his brothers acted the way they do, it made no sense to him on every angle he came up with.  
   
“Maybe I should go and apologize… I might have over reacted back there,” biting his lip, Mikey took notice of one of the trees nearby, which had shade that appeared to be welcoming, with the heat beating on him like it was trying to bake him alive, the shade was a well needed change for the moment.  
   
Letting his muscles to rest, feeling the slight cool breeze that he didn’t notice at all in the sun, Mikey moaned, this felt good, maybe he should stick around here for a bit longer before considering heading back.  
   
“There you ARE!” Raph came storming up to Mikey, out winded like he was running around.  
   
Not to his surprise the hot head was pissed off like usual, ignoring him, Mikey should have known this spot was too good to be true, to think he was about to relax, push his frustrations to the side, even considering going back to say sorry, what was he thinking?  
   
“Mikey, you ungrateful bastard, what the hell was that back there huh?! Whatcha thinking for saying such shit, like we aren’t good enough for you!!” Raph loomed over his little brother, crossing his arms, as his anger boiled more, noticing Mikey didn’t give two shits to what he was saying.  
   
“Whatever!” Mikey looked away, feeling, smelling even, the rage that seeped out of every pour from his big brother’s body.  
   
“WHATEVER! WHATEVER! DAMN IT MIKEY!!” fiercely, Raph grabbed Mikey by the neck forcing him to get to his feet, thrusting the small turtle helplessly against the tree, growling under his breath.  
   
“GO ahead Raph, hit me! Will that make you feel better, to punish me for bringing up the truth!” Mikey dared him, he wasn’t going to start sniveling, bagging Raph to stop, he wasn’t going to step down from his statement, not because his older brother couldn’t stomach it, allowing his anger do the thinking and talking.  
   
“WHY YOU!!” thrusting his fist forward, Mikey didn’t cringe, like he would always do, instead he kept looking into Raph’s eyes, not backing down, even after Raph’s fist came into contact with the tree trunk, next to his head.  
   
“Feel better?” Mikey said coldly.  
   
Letting the little brother go, Raph walked away, pacing back and forth, crossing his arms, kicking up the dirt under his feet.  
   
Watching him in silence, Mikey wasn’t sure if he should dare to say a thing, it was obvious Raph was thinking or at least trying to take over his anger, yet in turn Mikey wasn’t so willing to stick around either way, he was now beyond annoyed by Raph’s outburst and actions.  
   
Letting the brother continue his marching, Mikey casually made his leave, which of course Raph didn’t take any notice.  
   
Continuing up the path, Mikey wasn’t ready to head back, still unsure how the other two brothers were taken by his statement, not wanting to deal with them, figuring he was best just to enjoy his stroll while he still can.  
   
Up the path, traveling for a good amount of time, Mikey was surprised that Raph gave up, or was he still pacing, making a deep hole for himself?  
   
Almost chuckling on the thought, it was amusing, how into it, Raph was, becoming oblivious of his surroundings, it was as effective as Leo and his meditating, so was that Raph version?  
   
Placing his hand on his mouth, Mikey couldn’t hold it in any more, laughing out loud, holding his sides, the idea was overly entertaining, especially when you factor in the pms mood swing beforehand.  
“What do yeah find so funny?” Raph huffed behind him, making Mikey jump to feet in the air in shock, not believing Raph caught him off guard so easily.  
   
“Raph?!” Mikey breathe in deeply, shaking his head, noticing Raph wasn’t in the least in a calmed state of mind, he was more to the point ready to kill someone.  
   
Feeling a wave of nervousness coursing through his veins, Mikey instinctively moved back, forgetting he was trying to stand his ground in front of his big brother.  
   
Narrowing his eyes, Raph demeanor changed, it was more than he was going to kill someone, he was going to act it out…and his target was him!  
   
“Raph…” Mikey gulped, wishing he considered this was a likely scenario, making sure to pick a path that didn’t lead to this in the end!  
   
“1!” Raph grinded his teeth.  
   
“Raph chill out!” Mikey clenched his fist, showing he wasn’t scared of him, yet it failed miserably, for his fist was shaking uncontrollably in fear.  
   
“TWO!” Raph shifted his feet ready to pounce, “Mikey if you want to prove you're no fool, I would start running!”  
   
Staggering backwards, almost wiping out on a rock, Mikey knew Raph was serious, he wasn’t pissing around, he was actually going to hurt him this time around!  
   
Not risking it, seeing no way to actually head back, that would entitle him to go past Raph, who seemed unlikely to allow that to happen, the only option left was to continue running up the path, maybe once he has enough distance from his brother, he could back track towards the hotel.  
   
Sure he could just flee into the woods, but the fear of getting lost was a possibility, making him wonder what the hell did he get himself into now?  
   
Was it wrong for him to state the truth; were his brothers, so shallow to accept it at face value? Was beating him down, putting him in his place, the real relationship with them.  
   
So did they really perceive him as some toy, they bring out when they want to play around, making him feel worthless in the end?  
   
\---------------------------------********************-----------------------------------------  
   
Running, feeling his lungs on fire, Mikey could still hear Raph not far behind, the brother with much stamina was more then showing off how much he had in reserve, making the poor younger brother start considering that he might have more than himself, when it boils down to it.  
   
Now and then, still smelling the overpowering anger in Raph’s aroma that was carried by the wind, Mikey knew this little chase wasn’t burning through his flames of rage, which was for sure, in many ways, how Mikey saw it, this chase was probably fueling it instead.  
   
Seeing no way out of this, Mikey knew he was doomed, to suffer by the hand of his hotheaded brother, submitting his will, never to finally prove he was worthy enough in their eyes… that was until he saw the cave that was on his far right, a solution to his problem.  
   
In most cases he would steer away, not thinking twice to dare to enter, knowing how dark it must be within, yet, as how things were going, at this current moment, desperation over weighed his own fears.  
   
Changing his course, running for the entrance of the place he wasn’t to faun of, that was by far, not welcoming in any manner, Mikey sighed, he didn’t want to die by Raph’s hands...  
   
Quickly pushing himself forward, not looking back, Mikey entered the cave, cringing, holding back his fear of the darkness that he always had an issue with, forcing his imagination to stay at bay, not allowing it to explode into wild fantasies that could hinder him in the end.  
   
He needed to get as deep enough as possible, so he couldn’t be tracked down, when he figured the coast is clear, he will then, only then, make his leave, heading back to the hotel, in search of refugee from his other two siblings, if they would give it.  
   
Inch by inch, the cave sounds and overall atmosphere made the young turtle rethink his hasty plan, did he really needed to go this far, wasn’t there anyway avoiding it?  
   
As the gloom of his dilemma tightened around him like a wet blanket, something in the distance came to a surprise to him, he swore he could see light, was it another way out?  
   
Feeling the spark of joy fluttering within, Mikey smiled, focusing on that light, making his way to it quickly, it was his way out of the darkness.  
   
Reaching the source through an archway of rock, Mikey breathe easily as the sun once more kissed his skin, it felt so good, washing away his discomfort that the cave had brought him.  
   
Taking a look around to see if he could figure out where he was now, he came aware he this wasn’t another way out, he was still in the cave, but he found himself in a nice size area, surround by giant walls of stone, with a sun roof high above.  
   
How the cave room was designed, it allowed in the warm sun, water even, giving the vegetation the ability to grow a small piece of sanctuary for anyone that stumbled upon it, to relax and enjoy.  
   
Seeing no evidence of anything calling this place home, Mikey breathe in deeply, stretching his sore limbs, maybe by him braving his fears, actually gave him the chance to experience a sight he would never have had the pleasure to, if he let his nyctophobia hold him back.  
   
Finding a tree that seemed to be beckoning him to rest and put his feet up, Mikey yawned, snuggling into the trunk, chirping happily.  
   
Yet, like a bad cold that will not go away, to his dismay that quiet moment was undone, as he could hear someone entering this peaceful place.  
   
Slowly looking over, not that he really suspected it to be anyone else, Mikey wish it wasn’t him, for there stood Raph taking in his surroundings, before fixing his eyes upon him.  
   
“Jeez Mikey… I didn’t mean to scare you to the point that you risk daring to enter this cave,” Raph seemed upset, not being ruled by his anger.  
   
The older brother, did know full well of Mikey’s fear, seeing Mikey drastically making such a decision, was a bad sign on his behalf, making the red clad turtle guilt swallow him.  
   
“Yeah well, you didn’t’ give me much of a choice now did you?” Mikey closed his eyes not wanting to look at Raph anymore, he had enough for the day.  
   
“I didn’t give yeah a choice?! Damn it Mikey, do you even remember what you said to us? Do you really think that we… no… I’m not good enough for yeah, that you had to state I treat yeah like some sex toy! Do you have any idea how pissed that made me?! Like I don’t respect yeah, at all, like your some slab of meat!!” Raph sat down, across from Mikey not looking at him, trying his best to keep his anger at bay, that was once again clawing its way up to take him over.  
   
Peeking at him, Mikey sighed, “Well, what did you expected? Raph, it’s not just you, but Donnie and Leo too… You all treat me like I’m not worthy to show you how passionate I can be. You state, that I don’t think you're good enough?! What do you think I feel every time I bring up that I want to take the lead, only to be answered by excuses, and statements, such as, that it’s not my place? How would you feel Raph! Oh wait, you wouldn’t have a clue, everyone bows to you, raising their arses into the air!”  
   
Sitting there silently, Raph didn’t make a sound, then finally gave a sigh, shaking his head, “Mikey… come on, think about it, you're not dominating to say the least, yeah know how it is…”  
‘SO WHAT! What does dominating someone have anything to do with this? Are you telling me, sex is all about putting another in his place? I thought it was about enjoying yourself, making your mate feel everything they could possibly can, bringing them bliss that they would love you for. I gave myself one hundred percent, to you and the other two, but not once did any of you let me have the same gesture, giving yourself to me in return.”  
   
“Oh, so your saying what I should do is give you a chance? Mikey be reasonable here.”  
   
Crossing his arm, leaning back onto the tree, Mikey bit his lip, trying to see if there was any way he can get through his brother’s thick skull, in seeing this his way for once, “You know what Raph, I will admit, I know I get scared at times, a big fucken chicken, through and through, but when it comes boiling down to it, I always confront everything that I fear. Do you have a clue what the interesting part of that is, the majority of the time its comes with its reward, take this place for example.”  
   
Raising an eyebrow, Raph was baffled, not understanding what that has to do with anything, “What the hell? Mikey don’t’ start changing the subject.”  
  
“I’m not; I am stating a simple truth, so other words, what I’m trying to getting at is, that you’re scared Raphael!” Mikey looked over at his brother who’s jaw almost drop to the ground by the unexpected statement, where did Mikey get that from, or what the hell was he applying, by he was scared?  
   
“I’m not afraid of nothing,” Raph said in defense, unable to read between the lines, of his brother’s odd behavior, what was Mikey up to?  
   
Curling a devilish smile, Mikey almost laughed, “Not afraid of nothing? That is a foolish and pathetic thing to say! Everyone is scared of something Raph, even you. Do you want to know what you’re scared of?” Mikey paused waiting to see what Raph would say, yet he remained silent, allowing Mikey to continue, as he got to his feet walking over towards Raph.  
   
“You’re scared of your younger brother having the reins; you’re afraid what that would do to your so called reputation as the tough guy. More then anything,” Mikey came closer to Raph’s ear, twirling Raph’s red bandana around his fingers, “You’re afraid that you might like it! Wanting more in the end!!”  
   
Slapping Mikey’s hand away, Raph scrambled to his feet, clenching his fist, “Like hell! Rrrr… Mikey, you’re overly annoying today, more then usual! Fine stay here and whine and bitch all yeah want, I’m tired of dealing with you!”  
   
Making his leave, leaving Mikey alone once again, Mikey couldn’t help but smirk, he had his big brother good, he could smell it on Raph, he was aroused by him, with a hint of fear in the mix, so he was right, Raph was afraid of liking it, so were the other two as well?  
   
So could it be their pride after all, unwilling to admit it, that their so called rules they started long ago were obsolete, for Mikey himself has grown a hell of a lot, since then?  
   
\----------------------------------------*********************---------------------------------  
   
**Raph POV**  
   
Standing at the entrance of the cave, Raph leaned his shell against the slick rock wall, staring at the green flush woods, he wasn’t sure if he should just do what he stated and walk away, or go back in and drag that brother of his shell back to the hotel.  
   
Yet there was something else that was bothering him, Mikey, what he said, was observe yet…, surely there was no truth to it… was there?  
   
Shaking his head, Raph grabbed it, wanting to scream out his frustration, this started out as him going to knock some sense into Mikey, only turning out he was the one rethinking his point of view of this situation…  
   
Sure, Mikey had the natural ability to get under one’s skin, but this, this was beyond that, he struck a cord, one Raph didn’t know was there.  
   
Biting his lip, looking back into the pitch black cave, Mikey was right about one thing, he does face his fears, regardless, so the question for him was, was he really afraid?  
   
\------------------------------------------------********************-------------------------  
  
**Mikey POV**  
   
Finding his comfy seat again, Mikey figured the knuckle head went back, yet to his disbelief, he heard someone come back in, it couldn’t be Raph once again, could it?  
   
Looking over, yep it was, Raph just stood there, shifting his feet like he had something on his mind, what could it be?  
   
“3 minutes…” Raph slowly let out, walking up to Mikey.  
   
“Excuse me? 3 minutes for what?” Mikey tilted his head, noticing Raph demeanor was nothing he has ever witnessed, it was so bizarre, Mikey couldn’t think of any words that would even remotely describe it.  
   
“You have… damn it Mikey, I am giving you three minutes to prove to me your right. If I am not convinced, you have to do what I tell yeah, got it!” Raph looked away, grasping what he just did, was he really actually entertaining this idea, giving such permission to Mikey?  
   
“Three minutes huh…” Mikey pressed his lips together, he could work with that, if this was the only way to get such an opportunity, like hell he would pass it up, “Fine, three minutes, but you better not lie to me if I do prove my point, just to hold your own pride, you hear me Raph?”  
   
“Yeah, yeah, let’s get this going, or you will lose your precious minutes.”  
   
Taking a breath, Mikey moved in, figuring to start with the basics before anything drastic, he started kissing Raph on the neck, noticing how much the big brother was blushing by the actions.  
   
With a light lick, Mikey trailed up, nibbling onto Raph’s chin, as Raph let out a churr that he was unable to hold back, pleased Mikey made sure he focused on that only, as he made his hand slowly trail down towards Raph’s tail.  
   
One thing Raph never approved of, was allowing anyone touching his tail, not that Mikey thought he didn’t enjoy it, it was more on the line, Mikey figured it was his kryptonite.  
   
Gently squeezing Raph’s tail, that made the big brother gasp, quickly putting his hand over to stop Mikey, Mikey used his free hand to stop him, “Tisk, tisk Raphie, three minutes remember, I can do what I wish, to prove to you, now be a good boy.”  
   
Muttering under his breath, Raph’s hand went back, as Mikey became delighted by this, for Raph didn’t even give him shit for calling him Raphie of all names, on top of what he was doing!  
   
Continuing to gently rub Raph’s tail, cresting it between his fingers, Raph’s breathing became heavier, his body shuddered in enjoyment, it was obvious Raph like this kind of treatment.  
   
Slowly, Mikey moved his free hand to his belt, quietly as he could, he dripped some lube onto his finger, if he was going to do this, he had to make sure Raph was unaware to stop him before he could attempt anything in this manner.  
   
As his hand continued to play with the red clad turtle’s tail, Mikey gently stroked the area, he was aiming for, just to see Raph’s eyes widen with his bottom lip trembling, no matter how much Raph was hiding it, he was showing two clear signs, one the fear, the other his deep desire of his need.  
   
Massaging the area just a bit, Mikey stuck his finger in, only to have Raph hiss in discomfort, trying to pull away whimpering.  
   
“Raph relax, it will pass, just breathe and focus on my kissing,” Mikey calmly told his brother, as his tensed body loosened up.  
So Mikey was right, Raph never even let Leo have his way with him, so this was his first time, no wonder he was scared, probably fearing that who he was with would make fun of him.  
   
Kissing Raph’s neck, Mikey slowly let his finger go deeper, watching Raph that was starting to pant in pleasure, “There, feels better doesn’t it?”  
   
Biting his lip, Raph looked away, embarrassed, “Raph there is nothing wrong in admitting it,” Mikey purred, giving Raph’s neck a nibble, feeling his own hot need growing, which was finally going to have the privilege in experiencing the one thing he wanted more then anything.  
   
“Mikey, you win… just… please be gentle…” Raph sighed, feeling the bitter taste of defeat, Mikey was right about everything, not that he actually didn’t consider Mikey as an equal, he just let his own fears distort his perception over mating.  
   
“Nah, we both are going to win,” Mikey, took his finger out, letting himself drop, he was going to enjoy this, but most of all, the thought that his first time was going to be with Raph, once again, who in truth Mikey wish it would be, he couldn’t be happier at this moment.  
   
“Are you ready?” Mikey asked, before doing anything, all he needed was Raph to tense up, making this an unpleasant first experience.  
   
“Yeah…”  
   
Placing himself in position, Mikey took a breath, entering Raph, which felt remotely nothing he has ever encountered in his lifetime.  
   
Gasping, churring, Raph clenched the ground, wishing it was something solid to hold onto, feeling Mikey thrusting into him, which was beyond words to describe how much he was enjoying this  
   
“OH helll….” Raph moaned, letting the churrs bubble in his throat.  
   
Staying with his rhythm, Mikey didn’t stop, churring under his breath, riding the waves of ecstasy, to the fullest.  
   
Hearing his mate, chant his name, churring in bliss, Mikey was in heaven, making sure to give Raph the full experience, not skimping on any of the details.  
   
Suddenly Raph breathing quickened, as his body shuddered in euphoria, “MIKEY!! OH….OH… don’t stop!”  
   
Snapping his head back, Raph churred out loud with a mix of a growl, reaching his climax, almost collapsing to the ground, but stopping himself, using his trembling arms to hold himself there to let Mikey to continue, which wasn’t easy he had to admit.  
   
Reaching his own climax, not too soon after, Mikey speed up, holding onto the edge of Raph’s shell for dear life, “I never imagine this would feel so good…”  
   
With a final thrust, Mikey churred loudly, arching his body backwards, holding himself tightly against Raph’s warm sexy body.  
   
Huffing, not able to breathe, Mikey slowly exited, collapsing to the ground, only to just be caught by Raph, who wrapped his arms firmly around him, kissing his sweat soaked body, inhaling this new aroma that lingered around Mikey, which was appealing and comforting.  
   
“Sorry Mikey, I must have sounded like a dick before,” Raph held onto Mikey more, he had to admit, if he has ever dared to have any of his brothers have their way with him, he wanted it to be Mikey in the end.  
   
“It’s ok, I guess I must sounded like I didn’t appreciate the way you do treat me… Raph the rules need to change, it should be fair for everyone, not just one way.”  
   
“Yeah, I know… I promise that I will not deny that this ever happened, as long as you promise me that yeah won’t tell anyone I was afraid, ok!”  
   
Nodding, Mikey agreed, kissing Raph on the lips, finally satisfied that he made his point, and proved he too can make love an blissful experience as any other.


End file.
